The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition, more particularly, it relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent surface impact strength and moldability and containing a rubber-reinforced resin and an aromatic polycarbonate.
Since ABS resins have many advantageous features such as excellent surface appearance of their molded articles, moldability and mechanical properties, ABS resins have been widely utilized in the fields of electric and electronic apparatus, OA equipment, etc., and the polymer alloys comprising such ABS resins and polycarbonates are used for cellular phones, wheel caps, etc. In recent years, efforts have been made for reducing the thickness of the molded articles for the purpose of realizing their weight reduction, but this has brought to the fore the problem of poor moldability and low practical impact strength (such as surface impact resistance) of the conventional polymer alloys.
As a result of the present inventors"" earnest study to solve the above problem, it has been found that a thermoplastic resin composition comprising 20 to 60 parts by weight of a rubber-reinforced resin (A) containing a grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) having a specific particle size distribution and 40 to 80 parts by weight of an aromatic polycarbonate (B) having a weight-average molecular weight of 16,000 to 30,000 is excellent in surface impact strength which serves as an index of practical impact resistance of the molded articles.
The present invention has been attained on the basis of the above finding.
The object of the present invention is to provide a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent surface impact strength and moldability.
To attain the above aim, in the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a thermoplastic resin composition comprising 20 to 60 parts by weight of a rubber-reinforced resin (A) and 80 to 40 parts by weight of an aromatic polycarbonate (B) having an average molecular weight of 16,000 to 30,000 ((A)+(B)=100 parts by weight),
said rubber-reinforced resin (A) containing a grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) obtained by polymerizing at least one compound (b) selected from the group consisting of aromatic vinyl compounds, vinyl cyanide compounds, (meth)acrylic ester compounds, acid anhydride monomeric compounds and maleimide-based compounds in the presence of a rubber-like polymer (a) having a glass transition temperature of not more than xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C.,
the content of the rubber-like polymer (a) in the rubber-reinforced resin (A) being 10 to 70% by weight, and
the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) having such a particle size distribution that the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 80 nm and less than 200 nm is not less than 30% by weight, the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 200 nm and less than 350 nm is not more than 70% by weight, and the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 350 nm is not more than 15% by weight.
In the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a thermoplastic resin composition comprising 20 to 60 parts by weight of a rubber-reinforced resin (A) and 40 to 80 parts by weight of an aromatic polycarbonate (B) having a weight-average molecular weight of 16,000 to 30,000 ((A)+(B)=100 parts by weight),
said rubber-reinforced resin (A) containing a grafted rubber-like polymer (Al) obtained by polymerizing at least one compound (b) selected from the group consisting of aromatic vinyl compounds, vinyl cyanide compounds, (meth)acrylic ester compounds, acid anhydride monomeric compounds and maleimide-based compounds in the presence of a rubber-like polymer (a) which has such a particle size distribution that the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 80 nm and less than 200 nm is not less than 30% by weight, the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 200 nm and less than 350 nm is not more than 70% by weight, and the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 350 nm is not more than 15% by weight, and which rubber-like polymer (a) has a glass transition temperature of not more than xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., and
the content of the rubber-like polymer (a) in the rubber-reinforced resin (A) being 10 to 70% by weight.
In the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a thermoplastic resin composition comprising 20 to 60 parts by weight of a rubber-reinforced resin (A) and 40 to 80 parts by weight of an aromatic polycarbonate (B) having a weight-average molecular weight of 16,000 to 30,000 ((A)+(B)=100 parts by weight),
said rubber-reinforced resin (A) containing at least two following grafted rubber-like polymers, namely a first grafted rubber-like polymer (All) obtained by graft polymerizing at least one first monomeric compound (b1) selected from the group consisting of aromatic vinyl compounds, vinyl cyanide compounds, (meth)acrylic ester compounds, acid anhydride monomeric compounds and maleimide-based compounds in the presence of a first rubber-like polymer (a1) having a specified particle size distribution and a glass transition temperature of not more than xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., and a second grafted rubber-like polymer (A12) obtained by graft polymerizing at least one second monomeric compound (b2) selected from the group consisting of aromatic vinyl compounds, vinyl cyanide compounds, (meth)acrylic ester compounds, acid anhydride monomeric compounds and maleimide-based compounds in the presence of a second rubber-like polymer (a2) having a specific particle size distribution different from that of the first rubber-like polymer (a1) and a glass transition temperature of not more than xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C.,
said grafted rubber-like polymers in the rubber-reinforced resin (A) having such a particle size distribution that the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 80 nm and less than 200 nm is not less than 30% by weight, the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 200 nm and less than 350 nm is not more than 70% by weight, and the weight percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 350 nm. is not more than 15% by weight, and
the content of the rubber-like polymers (a) comprising at least the first rubber-like polymer (a1) and the second rubber-like polymer (a2) in the rubber-reinforced resin (A) being 10 to 70% by weight, and the overall amount of the monomeric compounds (b) comprising at least the first monomeric compound (b1) and the second monomeric compound (b2) being 90 to 30% by weight (the sum of the overall amount of said rubber-like polymers (a) and the overall amount of said compounds (b) being 100% by weight).
In the thermoplastic resin composition according to the first or any other aspect of the present invention, it is essential that the particle size distribution of the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) falls within the specified range, irrespective of the production process used. For example, the thermoplastic resin composition according to the second aspect or the third aspect of the present invention is also specified by the fact that the obtained particle size distribution falls within the above-defined range.
In the particle size distribution of the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) according to the first aspect or the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1=A11+A12+A13 . . . ) according to the third aspect, the percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 80 nm and less than 200 nm is not less than 30% by weight, preferably not less than 40% by weight, especially 40 to 80% by weight. The percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 200 nm and less than 350 nm is not more than 70% by weight, preferably not more than 60% by weight, especially 20 to 60% by weight, and the percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 350 nm is not more than 15% by weight, preferably not more than 10% by weight, especially 0 to 10% by weight.
The particle size distribution of the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) in the present invention is closely associated with rubber orientation during molding, and surface impact strength is bettered when the particle size distribution falls within the above-defined range. xe2x80x9cRubber orientationxe2x80x9d is a phenomenon of the rubber particles being deformed in the flowing direction by the shear stress during molding. Surface impact strength lowers when this rubber orientation is enlarged. In the first or third aspect of the present invention, in case where the percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 80 nm and less than 200 nm is too low, surface impact strength lowers as the stress dispersing effect of the rubber particles is reduced. On the other hand, a too high percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 350 nm encourages the orientation to lower the surface impact strength.
In the particle size distribution of the rubber-like polymer (a) in the second aspect of the present invention, the percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 80 nm and less than 200 nm is not less than 30% by weight, preferably not less than 40% by weight, especially 40 to 80% by weight. The percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 200 nm and less than 350 nm is not more than 70% by weight, preferably not more than 60% by weight, especially 20 to 60% by weight, and the percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 350 nm is not more than 15% by weight, preferably not more than 10% by weight, especially 0 to 10% by weight. In case where the percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 80 nm and less than 200 nm is too low, or in case where the percentage of the particles having a size of not less than 350 nm is too high, there arises the same problem as in the case of the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) described above.
The particle size of the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) in the first and third aspects of the present invention is specified as follows. When a thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention is stained with osmium tetroxide, the stained grafted rubber-like polymer particles can be observed under a transmission electron microscope. In this case, the rubber-like polymer particle portion alone is stained, and the graft polymerized portion formed around the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) remains unstained, so that the particle size actually measured by this method is the outer diameter of the particles of the rubber-like polymer portion excluding the graft polymerized portion formed therearound. Thus, the particle size of the rubber-like polymer (A1) in the first and third aspects of the present invention is the outer diameter of the particles of the rubber-like polymer portion excluding the graft polymerized portion formed therearound.
The particle size of the rubber-like polymer (a) in the second aspect of the present invention is the outer diameter of the rubber-like polymer particles per se before undergoing the graft polymerization.
The xe2x80x9cglass transition temperaturexe2x80x9d of the rubber-like polymer (a) in the first, second and third aspects of the present invention is not more than xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., preferably not more than xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. more preferably not more than xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. If this temperature exceeds xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., the surface impact strength of the composition at low temperatures deteriorates.
In the first, second and third aspects, the xe2x80x9cgraft ratio of the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1)xe2x80x9d means the ratio of the monomeric compound (b) grafted to the rubber-like polymer, and it is calculated from the following equation.
Graft ratio (%)=100xc3x97(Txe2x88x92S)/S 
wherein S is the weight of the rubber-like polymer in 1 g of the rubber-reinforced resin, which weight is calculated from the feed of the resin; and T is the weight of the methyl ethyl ketone insoluble matter, which was determined in the following way: 1 g of the rubber-reinforced resin was supplied into 50 ml of methyl ethyl ketone and shaken at room temperature for 2 hours, then the free (co)polymer was dissolved therein, the resulting solution being centrifuged at 15,000 rpm for 30 minutes, then the obtained insoluble matter was dried by a vacuum dryer at 120xc2x0 C. for one hour, and the weight of the dried product was measured.
The graft ratio in the first, second and third aspects is preferably in the range of 20 to 100%, more preferably 40 to 100%, even more preferably 50 to 100%. A too low graft ratio results in low surface impact strength of the produced thermoplastic resin composition while a too high graft ratio leads to poor fluidity of the composition.
The xe2x80x9crubber-like polymer (a)xe2x80x9d is a polymer having the rubber-like properties, the examples of which include polybutadiene, styrene-butadiene copolymer, styrene-isoprene copolymer, butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer, ethylene-propylene-(nonconjugated diene) copolymer, ethylene-1-(nonconjugated diene) copolymer, isobutylene-isoprene copolymer, acrylic rubber, styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer, polyurethane rubber, and silicone rubber. The said styrene-butadiene copolymer includes styrene-butadiene random copolymer, styrene-butadiene block copolymer and styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer. These styrene-butadiene copolymers may be hydrogenated. The rubber-like polymers (a) according to the present invention may be used either singly or by combining two or more of them. The preferred examples of (a) in the present invention are polybutadiene and styrene-butadiene copolymer.
As the xe2x80x9caromatic vinyl compoundxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9cmonomeric compound (b)xe2x80x9d used for the polymerization in the presence of the said rubber-like polymer (a), the following can be cited as examples: styrene, xcex1methylstyrene, o-methylstyrene, p-methylstyrene, t-butylstyrene, vinyltoluene, methyl-xcex1-methylstyrene, divinylbenzene, 1,1-diphenylstyrene, vinylxylene, N,N-diethyl-p-aminoethylstyrene, N,N-diethyl-p-aminomethylstyrene, and vinylpyridine. Styrene and xcex1-methylstyrene are preferred.
Examples of the xe2x80x9cvinyl cyanide compoundxe2x80x9d in the said xe2x80x9cmonomeric compound (b)xe2x80x9d include acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, crotononitrile, and nitrile cinnamate. Of these compounds, acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile are preferred.
As the xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylic ester compoundxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9cmonomeric compound (b)xe2x80x9d there are exemplified: (1) acrylic alkyl esters such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, propyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, amyl acrylate, hexyl acrylate, octyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate and phenyl acrylate, and (2) methacrylic alkyl esters such as methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, propyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, amyl methacrylate, hexyl methacrylate, octyl methacrylatle, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, dodecyl methacrylate, octadecyl methacrylate, phenyl methacrylate and benzyl methacrylate. Of these esters, butyl acrylate and methyl methacrylate are preferably used.
As the xe2x80x9cacid anhydride monomeric compoundxe2x80x9d in the said xe2x80x9cmonomeric compound (b)xe2x80x9d, itaconic anhydride and citraconic anhydride can be exemplified.
As the xe2x80x9cmaleimide-based compoundxe2x80x9d in the said xe2x80x9cmonomeric compound (b)xe2x80x9d, maleimide, N-methylmaleimide, N-butylmaleimide, N-phenylmaleimide, N-(2-methylphenyl)maleimide, N-(4-hydroxyphenyl)maleimide, and N-cyclohexylmaleimide can be exemplified.
Beside the said xe2x80x9cmonomeric compound (b)xe2x80x9d, there can be used where necessary other monomeric compounds such as 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, aminomethyl methacrylate, aminopropyl methacrylate, 2-cyanoethyl acrylate, 2-cyanoethyl methacrylate, 2-cyanopropyl acrylate, and 2-cyanopropyl methacrylate.
The content (% by weight) of the rubber-like polymer (a) constituting the grafted rubber-like polymer (A1) of the present invention is 10 to 70% by weight, preferably 15 to 70% by weight, more preferably 20 to 65% by weight, provided that the sum of the rubber-like polymer (a) and the monomeric compound (b) used for the polymerization is 100% by weight. If the content of (a) is less than 10% by weight, the produced composition may be poor in surface impact strength, while if the content of (a) exceeds 70% by weight, the composition proves to may be poor in moldability.
As the method for polymerizing the monomeric compound (b) in the presence of a specific rubber-like polymer (a) for producing the rubber-reinforced resin (A) in the present invention, various polymerization methods such as emulsion polymerization, solution polymerization, bulk polymerization and suspension polymerization can be used, but emulsion polymerization or solution polymerization is preferred.
When producing the rubber-reinforced resin (A) of the present invention by emulsion polymerization, there are used a polymerization initiator, a chain transfer agent (molecular weight modifier), an emulsifier and water. As for the mode of use of the rubber-like polymer (a) and the monomeric compound (b) in the production of the rubber-reinforced resin (A), the monomeric compound (b) may be used all at one time or may be added in portions or continuously in the presence of the whole amount of the rubber-like polymer (a). Any suitable combination of these modes of use may be adopted. Also, the whole amount or part of the rubber-like polymer (a) may be added in the course of polymerization.
As the polymerization initiator, it is possible to use, for instance, redox polymerization initiators comprising combinations of organic hydroperoxides such as cumene hydroperoxide, diisopropylbenzene hydroperoxide, paramenthane hydroperoxide, etc., and reducing agents such as sugar-containing pyrophosphoric acid-based or sulfoxylate-based ones; persulfates such as potassium persulfate; azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN); and peroxides such as, benzoyl peroxide (BPO), lauroyl peroxide, t-butyl peroxylaurate and t-butyl peroxymonocarbonate. The polymerization initiator may be added all at one time or continuously. Its amount used is usually 0.1 to 1.5% by weight, preferably 0.2 to 0.7% by weight, based on the monomeric compound (b).
As the chain transfer agent, it is possible to use those known in the art, which include mercaptans such as octylmercaptan, n-dodecylmercaptan, t-dodecylmercaptan, n-hexylmercaptan, n-hexadecylmercaptan, n-tetradecylmercaptan and t-tetradecylmercaptan,
hydrocarbon salts such as carbon tetrachloride, ethylene bromide and pentaphenylethane, terpenes, acrolein, metacrolein, allyl alcohol, 2-ethylhexylthio glycol, xcex1-methylstyrene dimers, and the like. These chain transfer agents may be used either singly or by combining two or more of them. Such a chain transfer agent is used in an amount of usually 0.05 to 2% by weight based on the monomeric compound (b).
The known emulsifiers can be used for the emulsion polymerization in the present invention, examples of such emulsifiers including sulfuric esters of higher alcohols, alkylbenzenesulfonates such as sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, aliphatic sulfonates such as sodium laurylsulfonate, higher aliphatic carbonates, rosinates, anionic surfactants such as phosphoric acid type, alkyl esters of polyethylene glycol, and nonionic surfactants such as alkyl ether type. These emulsifiers may be used either singly or by combining two or more of them. The amount of the emulsifier used for the emulsion polymerization is usually 0.3 to 5% by weight based on the monomeric compound (b).
In the emulsion polymerization, usually the powder obtained by solidifying the polymerization material by a solidifying agent is washed with water and then dried to obtain a powder of the rubber-reinforced resin. As the solidifying agent, inorganic salts such as calcium chloride, magnesium sulfate, magnesium chloride, sodium chloride, etc., and acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, etc., can be used.
In the said rubber-reinforced resin (A), it is possible to contain a polymer obtained by separately polymerizing at least one compound (b) selected from the group consisting of aromatic vinyl compounds, vinyl cyanide compounds, (meth)acrylic ester compounds and acid anhydride monomeric compounds. Among these compounds, usually a copolymer of an aromatic vinyl compound and a vinyl cyanide compound, especially an acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer is used. In case of using a copolymer, its composition may be the same as or different from that of the said monomeric compound (b). Also, the said polymer may be a combination of two or more polymers, and in this case, solution polymerization is preferably used.
The weight-average molecular weight, as determined by GPC with polystyrene calibration, of the acetone-soluble matter of the said rubber-reinforced resin (A) falls within the range of 60,000 to 180,000, preferably 70,000 to 180,000, more preferably 80,000 to 170,000. If the said weight-average molecular weight is less than 60,000, the molded articles obtained by using the thermoplastic resin of the present invention are found unsatisfactory in surface impact strength, while if it exceeds 180,000, moldability of the composition deteriorates, making it difficult to obtain the thin-wall molded articles.
The said acetone-soluble matter can be obtained by supplying the rubber-reinforced resin (A) into acetone, shaking the mixture at 25xc2x0 C. for 2 hours, and centrifuging the solution at 23,000 rpm for 30 minutes to separate the soluble matter and the unnecessary portion.
The amount of the rubber-reinforced resin (A) used in the present invention is within the range of 20 to 60 parts by weight, preferably 20 to 55 parts by weight, more preferably 25 to 50 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the aromatic polycarbonate (B). If the amount of (A) is less than 20 parts by weight, the produced composition proves to be unsatisfactory in surface impact strength, and if it exceeds 60 parts by weight, heat resistance of the composition becomes intolerably low.
The type of the xe2x80x9caromatic polycarbonate (B)xe2x80x9d usable in the present invention is diversified. For instance, it is possible to use (1) those obtained from a reaction of various types of dihydroxyaryl compounds and phosgene (phosgene method), and (2) those obtained from an ester exchange reaction of dihydroxyaryl compounds and diphenyl carbonates (ester exchange method). A typical example of such aromatic polycarbonates is 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, i.e. a polycarbonate obtained from a reaction of bisphenol A and phosgene.
Examples of the dihydroxyarryl compounds usable as a starting material of the polycarbonates (B) include bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)octane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)phenylmethane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-t-butylphenyl)propane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-bromophenyl)propane, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxy-3,5-dichlorophenyl)propane, 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclopentane, 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl ether, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxyphenyl sulfide, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3,3-dimethylphenyl sulfide, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl sulfoxide, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxyphenyl sulfoxide, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl sulfone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyldiphenyl sulfone, hydroquinone, and resorcin. These compounds may be used either singly or by combining two or more of them.
The weight-average molecular weight of the said aromatic polycarbonate (B) is 16,000 to 30,000, preferably 17,000 to 28,000, more preferably 18,000 to 26,000. If its weight-average molecular weight is less than 16,000, the obtained composition may be poor in surface impact strength, and if it exceeds 30,000, moldability of the composition may be deteriorated. In case of using two or more types of aromatic polycarbonate, it is simply required to select them so that the weight-average molecular weight of the mixture will fall within the above-defined range.
In the thermoplastic resin composition according to the first aspect of the present invention, the content of the rubber-like polymer (a) in the total amount of the component (A) and the component (B) is preferably 5 to 40% by weight, more preferably 7 to 30% by weight, even more preferably 10 to 28% by weight. If the content of (a) is less than 5% by weight, it is hardly possible to obtain satisfactory surface impact strength, and if the content exceeds 40% by weight, it is difficult to obtain desired moldability and hardness of the composition.
In the thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention, it is possible to contain where necessary one or more fillers such as glass fiber, carbon fiber, wollastonite, talc, mica, kaolin, glass beads, glass flakes, mild fiber, zinc oxide whisker, potassium titanate whisker, etc. Incorporation of such filler(s) provides rigidity to the composition. Especially, presence of talc or the like in the composition imparts a matte effect to the composition. The preferred size of glass fiber or carbon fiber contained in the composition is 6 to 20 xcexcm in diameter and not less than 30 xcexcm in length.
In the thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention, it is also possible to blend the known additives such as coupling agent, flame retardant, antibacterial agent, mildew-proofing agent, antioxidant, weathering agent (light stabilizer), plasticizer, colorant (pigment, dye, etc.), antistatic agent, etc., within limits not affecting the required performance of the composition.
In the composition of the present invention, it is further possible to blend other (co)polymer(s) according to the required performance of the composition. Among such other (co)polymers are polyamides, polyesters, polysulfone, polyether sulfone, polyphenylene sulfide, liquid crystal polymers, polyvinylidene fluoride, styrene-vinyl acetate copolymer, polyamide elastomers, polyamide-imide elastomers, polyester elastomers, phenol resins, epoxy resins and novolak resins.
The thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention can be obtained by mixing and kneading the component materials by a suitable means such as various types of extruder, Banbury mixer, kneader, roll mill, feeder ruder, etc. An extruder or a Banbury mixer is preferably used. When kneading the component materials, they may be kneaded all at one time or in several portions. Also, after kneaded by a Banbury mixer, kneader or such means, the mixture may be pelletized by an extruder.
The thus obtained thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention can be molded into various parts and articles in the fields of OA equipment, domestic electrical appliances, electric and electronic devices, communications, computers, miscellaneous products, sanitary goods, vehicles, etc., by an appropriate molding method such as injection molding, sheet-extrusion, vacuum forming, profile molding, expansion molding, injection press molding, pressure molding, blow molding, etc.
It is particularly notable that the thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention exhibits its excellent performance in surface impact strength and moldability. Therefore, its molded products can be used advantageously in many fields of industries such as OA equipment, domestic electrical appliances, electric and electronic devices, communications, computers, miscellaneous products, sanitary goods, vehicles, etc. It finds particularly useful application to the thin-wall molded articles designed for reducing weight.